A timeslot interchange switch receives one or more input streams of time domain multiplexed (TDM) data and sends out one or more output streams of TDM data. The input and output data each comprise a plurality of timeslots. The switch places data received in each timeslot of the input data into a timeslot of the output data. The capacity of such switches is limited by the rate at which the switch can identify the output timeslot into which data from an input timeslot should be placed.
Irwin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,841,771 discloses one type of timeslot interchange switch. Athenes et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,670 discloses a matrix for switching between two time division multiplex groups. Each of these switches comprises a memory which stores cross connection information. The information can be updated only when the memory is not being accessed by the switch to switch data.
There is a need for timeslot interchange switches which offer improved capacity and/or better cost to capacity ratios. There is also a need for switches in which the cross-connect information can be updated while the switch is operating.